parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
That Where I Am, There You May Also Be (Tribute to Carol Channing)
A music video by Duchess Productions. Song: * That Where I Am, There You May Also Be Sung By: * Rich Mullins Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * Here's a Christian tribute song, in honor of Carol Channing. * Hit it, Ash. * Ash Ketchum: In my Father's house there are many, many rooms. In my Father's house there are many, many rooms. And I'm going up there now to prepare a place for you. That where I am, there you may also be. * (Alvin Playing Guitar) * (Dancing Scene from Thumbelina During "On the Road") * Danny: If I go prepare a place for you, I will come back again. If I go prepare a place for you, I will come back again. And you know I am the Way, the Truth, the Life, keep my command. * Chip and Dale: That where I am, there you may also be. * (Singing Cast from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest"): That where I am, there you may also be. Up where the truth, the truth will set you free. * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): In the world you will have trouble, but I leave you my peace. That where I am, there you may also be. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * Olaf: Remember you did not choose me, no I have chosen you. * (Singing Cast from Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire During "Done With Monsters"): Remember you did not choose me, no I have chosen you. * Hercules: The world will show you hatred, the Spirit show you truth. * (Mike and Sulley Dancing): That where I am, there you may also be. * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling") * Mickey Mouse: And I've come down from the Father, it's time for me to go back up. * Timon and Pumbaa: Oh, I've come down from the Father, it's time for me to go back up. * Ord: One command I leave you: Love as I have loved. * Max and Duke: That where I am, there you may also be. * (Singing Cast from Peter Pan During "What Makes the Red Man"): That where I am, there you may also be. Up where the truth, the truth will set you free. * (Dance Scene from Cinderella During "So, This is Love"): In the world you will have trouble, but I leave you my peace. That where I am, there you may also be. * (Dance Scene from Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse During "Best Christmas of All"): That where I am, * Usagi Tsukino: Where I am, * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George-Lo-Phone): there you may also be. Up where the truth, * Emmy: Up where the truth, * (Singing Cast from The Great Mouse Detective During "Let Me Be Good to You"): the truth will set you free. * (Singing Cast from Dumbo During "When I See an Elephant Fly"): In the world you will have trouble, * King Julien: but I leave you my peace. * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): That where I am, there you may also be. * (Dance Scene from The Berenstain Bears Theme Song) * (Dance Scene from Phineas and Ferb: Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror) * (Fade in from black) * ("R.I.P., Carol Channing. You will not be forgotten. (1921-2019)" Title Card with Carol Channing) Clips/Years/Companies: * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Shell Shocked; @1989-1990 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire (@2012 Warner Bros.) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * Dragon Tales (A Cool School; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Universal/Illumination) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (@2001 Disney) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Berenstain Bears (@1985-1987 Hanna Barbera) * Phineas and Ferb (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror; @2007-2015 Disney) Notes: * Here's a special tribute to the actress in "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989)", "Thumbelina (1994)", and "The Addams Family (1992)", Carol Channing (1921-2019). * Dedicated to strongdrew941, Eli Wages, & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th. * Feel free to do your own version. Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions